


my taste in music is your face

by odetosleeps



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, based off something I saw on Tumblr, basically tyler telling josh how important he is tO HIM, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleeps/pseuds/odetosleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes listening to sappy love songs on Pandora. He also likes cuddling Josh and explaining why to him why they're important. It's mostly because they remind him of Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my taste in music is your face

Tyler had his earphones in and Josh was snuggled up quite nicely on his torso scrolling through his Twitter. They had a show the next day so unfortunately it was tour bus night. The bunks were a nuisance, but if they didn't want to get caught  _bro-cuddling,_ they would have to do.

Tyler was mindlessly shuffling through the 'Love Songs' genre when stumbled upon one that caught his attention.

"Oh my god Josh, quick listen to this" He hurriedly handed one of the ear plugs to Josh who sat up and immediately put it in his ear.

He sat there for a moment with a look of concentration on his face before flashing Tyler a wide smile. "One Republic, I love this song!" He continued to mouth the lyrics as Tyler let out a breathy laugh.

"It's one of my favorites.. It reminds me of you" He shyly admitted.

"You're so sappy" Josh returned whilst planting a kiss on Tyler's lips "But that's why I love you."

Tyler felt like the luckiest man on Earth. How did he ever end up with someone so loving and perfect?

"You're so damn important to me you know that?" Josh smiled back as in answer. "God knows how I ended up with someone like you. You make me the happiest person alive Josh, and most definitely don't deserve you. You're so intelligent and..and beautiful and.. fuck, I don't know how to put this any other way but I just love you so goddamn much and _nothing_ in this world will ever be able to change that."

Josh was on the verge of tears. He brought his hand up and cupped Tyler's face. "Ty.. you are one of the very few people I actually care about on this planet and.." He gulped and let out a low chuckle. "And.. I fucking love you. So so much." The sentence came to an abrupt, muffled end when Tyler pulled him in and kissed him like the world depended on it.

Josh pulled away after a minute or so, allowing a giggle to arise.

"Now look what you've done. I'm a crying mess."

Tyler laughed and stroked a stray tear from his face. "I'm sorry."

"You know it's like 2am right, and we have to be up early for soundcheck tomorrow."

Tyler let out what sounded like a "mmphfjgkd" whilst pulling Josh under the covers and nuzzling into his neck. "Better get some sleep then, dog breath."

Josh grinned. "You too, baby boy."

"Mm.. Love you."

"I love you too, now get to sleep."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> another sappy, joshler fic wrote by yours truly at 2am.


End file.
